


Little Interruptions

by amonkeysue



Series: Clintasha Advent 2020 [1]
Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes
Genre: Clintasha Advent 2020, F/M, Interrupted Kiss, Post-Galactus, and a little bit of Janet plus mentions of a few others, technically EMH spoilers but it's been out for a long time now so...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amonkeysue/pseuds/amonkeysue
Summary: Back at the Avengers Mansion, Clint happily reunites with Natasha after defeating Galactus.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Series: Clintasha Advent 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071044
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Little Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Clintasha Advent 2020's "Tropes" theme, going with the idea of the interrupted/almost kiss, plus we need some more Earth's Mightiest Heroes verse content!  
> (And I'm going with some headcanon that across the events of season 2 Clint and Natasha had a bit of a long distance talk to decide they're dating, however fun the complications from their history and circumstances.)

He wouldn’t have blamed her for not coming back to the mansion with most everyone else after Galactus, but he was thrilled when she did.

Clint was munching on some of the rotating pizza supply Tony was keeping on hand while everyone came back from around the world when Natasha walked in with Luke Cage and Sam Wilson.

His jaw may have dropped in happy surprise, the pizza temporarily forgotten.

“Hope you’ve left some pizza for the rest of us, Barton,” Luke wryly said.

Clint forced his focus away from Natasha to respond. “Yep, plenty to go around. If you want anything specific, talk to Tony.” He pointed off to the far end of the table. “Also some breadsticks over there. Still warm.”

“Don’t mind if I do,” Sam hummed as he went for the breadsticks.

Natasha hadn’t moved much further than the doorway and pointedly caught Clint’s eye before nodding for him to follow her.

He only made sure Luke and Sam were occupied with grabbing food before hurrying to fall in step with her in the hallway.

She arched an eyebrow as he came up. “Stop grinning, you’re being obvious.”

Clint shrugged. “If anyone’s around to pay attention, I grin a lot after we save the world.” He couldn’t help his grin widening. “And I wasn’t sure you’d even agree to come here.”

He didn’t comment on the subtle smile he caught pulling at the edge of her lips. 

“It helps when the others aren’t actively suspicious of me.”

“And you missed me?” he eagerly added.

“I wanted to talk,” she evenly said, “and I decided I’d rather do that in person.”

Clint let a more serious note through his tone as he looked at her. “I’ve missed you too, y’know.”

She did slightly smile in response, her voice going soft as she replied. “I know.”

They both went quiet as they passed an intersection in the hallway and glanced around to check if anyone else was around before continuing on.

“How private are you wanting?” he asked.

“Outside at least.”

He nodded. “Got it. Tree cover?”

“Preferably.”

“I’ve got just the spot.”

They slipped out of the mansion with characteristic ease, only seeing Steve walking the opposite direction as they went.

Natasha glanced to gauge the sight lines from the visible windows before taking a step closer into Clint’s space as they stepped into the shadow of the tree he had led to.

“I’m realizing I should’ve asked if you were hungry before we snuck out here,” he said, followed by an immediate mental kick for those being the next words out of his mouth.

“I’m the one that asked you out here, but I do appreciate the concern,” she said with a faint smile. “It’s been too long since we’ve been in the same place for long.”

“Yeah,” Clint agreed with a touch of ruefulness, his eyes momentarily going distant before he focused with a smile back. “We really should work on not needing dramatic events to meet up anymore, it’s kinda inconvenient.” His eyes lit up. “And hey, hopefully by now any lingering distrust is mostly vanished from anyone else. Helping to save the world is good for patching things up.”

“We can hope.”

His stomach did an eager little flip in initial response. “Does this mean you’re thinking of sticking around a little more?”

“I think it’s possible.” Natasha slightly bobbed her head to the side in a little nod. “Not as a full-fledged Avenger-.”

“Yet,” he interrupted.

“- but I have my reasons to be in the area more.”

“Well I’m not going to complain about that,” he contently hummed. “You should know that I’m deeply flattered, Tasha.”

“It’s not all about you.”

He held up his hand with his thumb and index finger nearly pressed together and couldn’t help another grin. “But it’s a little bit about me.”

Natasha affectionately rolled her eyes and took a half step closer while resting her hands on his shoulders and whispering, “You talk too much sometimes.”

“Eh, you know it’s one of my charms.” His gaze flickered to her lips as she started to lean in closer. “But, uh, does this mean I can kiss you?”

“Yes,” she murmured, almost closing the gap between them before the sound of an excited squeak interrupted from the side and had her instinctively stiffening.

Clint sighed, his shoulders slightly slumping before he looked up around them. “Janet, is that you?” Mild irritation laced his tone.

From several feet away she shifted back into her normal size with a sheepish expression. “Uh, hi.” Janet awkwardly waved. “I wasn’t entirely meaning to spy, I promise, I just got curious when I spotted you sneaking out together. But I see that everything is going better than great, so I’ll just, uh, go back inside I guess.”

“Wait,” Natasha and Clint said at the same time while Janet backed up a step, a subtle intensity to both of their expressions.

They exchanged a brief side look before Clint continued. “Just hey, don’t tell anyone please, we’re not exactly up for being common knowledge yet. It’s…,” he exchanged another look with Natasha before adding, “complicated.”

Janet flapped a hand at them. “Of course, I can keep a secret.” Knowing delight was evident in her expression. “But I do have questions. So many questions.”

“Maybe in a bit?” Clint offered.

“Pretend like I was never here!” Janet shrunk and flew back towards the mansion before either of them could reply.

Natasha quietly cleared her throat and adjusted her hands on Clint’s shoulders, her stance finally relaxing again. “She won’t be able to keep us secret for long.”

“Not quite,” Clint agreed, “but hey, it could’ve been Cap. Or Hulk. Janet’s a reasonable interrupter.” He waggled his eyebrows while resting his hands on either side of her hips. “And now we can still kiss.”

“Thankfully.” She pulled herself closer, immediately taking his breath away into a soft kiss of several moments before she pulled back, looking him directly in the eyes. “I have missed you, Clint.”

“Please tell me you’re sticking around for a bit.”

“If you want me to.”

“Oh yeah,” he fervently said. “We shouldn’t have to worry about saving the world again for at least another week, that’s great time to spend together. And to take you on an actual date.”

Natasha smiled in the way that had his heart giddily skip a beat. “I’ll look forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> And even though I was going for an interrupted kiss trope, I couldn't resist making sure they actually got to kiss... ;)


End file.
